In a calcaneal slide osteotomy procedure for the correction of a hind foot deformity, as well as in many other surgical procedures, it is desirable that a first bone segment and a second bone segment be securely held by a surgical jig assembly or the like, such that the first bone segment and the second bone segment may be translated or otherwise moved relative to one another prior to subsequent fixation being performed. In such cases, it is desirable that the surgical jig assembly provide three axes of manipulation. To date, no such adequate surgical jig assembly has been developed or produced.